Ton exception
by lily's angel
Summary: OS. slash HPDM.Rating M. POV Draco. Les contraires s’attirent oui mais à la différence de ceux qui se ressemble, les contraires ne s’assemblent pas alors nous serons l’exception qui confirme la règle


**Titre : **Ton exception

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (pourquooooooi uuin) et ceux pour mon plus grand malheur, ils appartiennent eux et leur univers à JK Rowling que je bénis pour les avoir créer XD

**Paring : **Draco/Harry quelle question! C'est évident !

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **POV Draco, encore un one shot avec de l'amour, des interrogations (j'aime quand Draco est tourmenté) et puis un lemon !

**Résumé :** « Les contraires s'attirent » « oui mais à la différence de ceux qui se ressemble, les contraires ne s'assemblent pas » « alors nous serons l'exception qui confirme la règle »

**Note de mwa : **Ceci est mon premier lemon, et j'ai vraiment galéré pour l'écrire d'où peut-être la différence entre le début et la fin vu le temps que j'ai mis avant de faire la fin ! Bah sinon j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaire ! Surtout qu'à l'origine j'étais juste censée tourmenter un peu Draco puis j'ai de fil en aiguille dérivé sur une autre pente XD

**oOoOo**

**Ton exception**

Tout nous oppose.

De notre couleur de cheveux à notre façon de voir les choses, la liste des différences et longue.

Tu es un Potter, je suis un Malfoy.

Tu es brun, je suis blond.

Ta peau est légèrement halée, la mienne est pâle comme la lune.

Tes yeux sont vert émeraude, les miens sont gris métallique.

Tes cheveux sont constamment en bataille, les miens sont coiffés à la perfection.

Tu t'habilles dans des fringues qui ne ressemble à rien, moi je suis classe et distinction, toujours soucieux de mon image.

Tu es un ange dans un corps marqué par le mal, je suis un démon dans un corps d'ange.

Tu es à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard.

Tu es courageux et loyal, je ne fais que des coups en douce.

Tu es modeste, je suis arrogant.

Tout Poudlard adule ton nom, le mien ne fait qu'inspirer la crainte.

Tes amis t'aiment pour ce que tu es, moi ils m'aiment seulement pour ma place dans cette société.

Ta famille était pour le bien, la mienne est du côté du mal.

Tu es libre de toute décision, ma vie à moi et régit par mon père.

Tu es aimé et tout autour de toi respire joie et chaleur, moi on me fuit et mon aura n'est que respect et froideur.

Tu n'as plus aucune famille ou presque, la mienne est toute aussi omniprésente qu'oppressante.

Nous sommes le jour et la nuit,

Le lion et le serpent,

Le brun et le bond,

L'ange et le démon.

La liste des différences est encore longue, tout nous sépare…

…alors pourquoi est-ce que, quand tu me serres dans tes bras, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à l'idée de ne plus être à tes côtés, je sens mes yeux piquer et les larmes monter ?

Et pourquoi alors que je viens de t'énoncer milles et une raison de nous quitter, tu continues à me sourire ?

Les contraires s'attirent me dis-tu.

Oui les contraires s'attirent, mais à la différence de ceux qui se ressemble, les contraires ne s'assemblent pas.

Et tu me réponds que tu t'en fous de tout ça,

Qu'importe les points commun.

Tu me dis que tu aimes ces cheveux coiffés à la perfection qui contraste tant avec les tiens

Tu me dis que s'il y a un démon en moi alors il doit bien se cacher car tu ne l'as jamais vu.

Tu me dis qu'importe mon nom, que tu m'aimes pour ce que je cache derrière ce masque d'arrogance.

Tu me dis que pour toi je ne suis pas ''Malfoy'' mais juste Draco.

Tu me dis qu'importe ma famille, qu'ils ne pourront rien me faire tant que tu serras là.

Puis tu me dis que ma froideur n'est qu'apparente et que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'un brasier ardent me dévore à l'intérieur.

Un sourire entendu orne tes lèvres à ces mots.

Dieu que tu es beau.

Tu as une capacité étonnante à perdre ton sérieux dans de telles situations, capacité qui m'exaspère tant parfois.

Et pourtant, pour rien au monde je ne t'enlèverais ce sourire, cet éclat de lumière qui fait mon bonheur.

Tu reprends tout doucement en t'approchant de moi que c'est pour toutes ces différences que tu m'aimes.

Et tu me jures que nous resterons ensemble,

Car tu ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans moi,

Alors nous serons l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Et doucement tes lèvres viennent caresser les miennes, ta main se pose sur ma nuque afin de rapprocher nos corps, tandis que ta langue s'immisce dans ma bouche et joue délicatement avec la mienne.

Tu me transmets à travers ce baiser tout ton amour, et je le sais.

Puis tes lèvres se font plus pressantes et tu m'amènes vers le lit, m'allongeant avec délicatesse. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, tu déboutonnes ma chemise et l'envoie sur le sol. Tes mains parcourent inlassablement mon torse brûlant comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois, tandis que mes doigts se perdent dans tes cheveux.

Je m'abandonne entièrement à tes caresses et pour la première fois je te laisse mener la danse. Pour la première fois je te laisse prendre le dessus car pour la première fois je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime, et je t'offre alors ce que personne ne m'a jamais pris, ce que je n'ai jamais voulu donner à personne.

Nos lèvres se détachent et je plonge dans tes yeux étincelants tout en ôtant ta chemise.

Et ce sourire incroyablement doux que tu me fais me laisse penser que je pourrais bien mourir maintenant ça n'aurais plus d'importance.

Tes lèvres impatientes murmurent alors un sort pour finir de nous déshabiller avant de revenir sceller les miennes.

Tu dévies petit à petit ta bouche pour venir parsemer mon cou d'infimes baisers et je laisse mes mains caresser à leur guise ton torse. L'une vient alors se loger dans ta nuque tandis que l'autre se pose sur tes fesses musclées exerçant une légère pression afin de rapprocher nos corps nus.

Je sens ton corps frémir lorsque nos érections se touchent, un frémissement qui m'arrache mon premier gémissement.

A mon cri tu quittes mon cou et te redresses légèrement pour me regarder une nouvelle fois tout en commençant à bouger tes hanches, frottant lascivement nos membres tendus par le plaisir.

Dieu que tu es beau ce soir.

Tu vas me faire l'amour pour la première fois et cela ne te rend que plus beau encore.

Je vois dans tes yeux une lueur de désir comme je n'en ai jamais vu.

Et comme si tu avais deviné mes pensées tu me souris tendrement avant de t'emparer avec passion de mes lèvres. Tes doigts décoiffent infatigablement mes cheveux fins, quant à mes mains, elles viennent se placer sur tes hanches pour accélérer leur mouvement et tu pousses à ton tour un gémissement qui se perd dans nos baisers.

Je sens le désir monter en moi, comme si j'avais perdu toute trace de lucidité et que je n'obéissais qu'aux réactions de mon corps.

Tu te décides alors à te séparer de ma bouche et descend lentement le long de mon torse, tu titilles au passage du bout de ta langue mes tétons durcis par le plaisir. Tu continues ton chemin jusqu'à mon bas ventre, retraçant un à un mes muscles frissonnants à ce contact.

Puis, subitement, tu entoures ma virilité de ta bouche et commence un léger va et viens qui me font gémir de plaisir. Je me cambre un peu plus à chacun de tes mouvements, et mon corps tout entier est près à exploser.

Alors je te souffle que je ne veux pas venir maintenant, pas comme ça…

Et tu reviens à ma hauteur, tes doigts jouant doucement avec mes lèvres m'incitant à les lécher. Tes yeux assombris par le désir ne cessent de me fixer tandis que ta main quitte ma bouche et qu'un premier doigt s'insère en moi, rapidement suivi par un deuxième.

Lorsqu'un troisième doigt me pénètre, je sens que je perds le peu de moyens qui me restait. Alors pour la première fois je te supplie, j'oublie ma peur et je te supplie de venir, je te supplie de me faire voir tes étoiles.

Doucement ton membre dressé pénètre mon intimité m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Tu cesses aussitôt tout mouvement et mordilles passionnément mon oreille afin de détourner mon attention de ta présence en moi. Peu à peu le plaisir se fait plus fort, effaçant la douleur, et je me tortille sous toi. Tu commences à bouger doucement, tes mains posées sur mes hanches m'imposant le même rythme.

Et tes mouvements s'accélèrent, et mes doigts se crispent sur tes épaules laissant la marque de mes ongles.

Tes vas et viens s'accentuent, et tu reviens à chaque fois un peu plus vite, et tu frappes ma prostate un peu plus fort, et mon corps se cambre un peu plus, et tu m'arraches à chaque fois un gémissement plus puissant.

Ta main se pose alors sur mon excitation bougeant au même rythme que nos deux corps entremêlés et finissant entièrement de me faire perdre pied. Pour la première fois je perds entièrement le contrôle de moi-même, pour la première fois je dois m'accrocher à tes épaules alors que je commence à voir des étoiles… C'est tes étoiles mon cœur que tu me fais voir ce soir…

Et c'est en criant mon prénom que je me déverse dans ta main au moment ou je te sens te répandre en moi, ton corps encore haletant retombant sur mon propre corps lui-même tremblant suite à l'orgasme que tu viens de me faire vivre.

Délicatement tu te retires et t'allonges à côté de moi, tes bras venant m'enserrer la taille. Puis tu chuchotes dans le creux de mon oreille une douce litanie de « merci » brisant les dernières barrières de mon cœur.

Que je regrette de t'avoir dit tout ce que je t'ai dit toute à l'heure, que je regrette de ne pas avoir cru en toi, en nous, que je regrette d'avoir pu imaginé que nos différences seraient nos faiblesses…

Comment ai-je pu imaginer un seul instant me séparer de toi ?

Alors je te dis dans un murmure que je ne veux pas te perdre,

Que si tu me laissais, je serais capable d'en mourir,

Que je ne pourrais pas vivre si tu n'étais pas là,

Que je tiens vraiment à toi, même si je ne l'ai jamais dit

Et je vais même jusqu'à te dire que je t'aime et que je t'interdis d'en douter…

Et comme pour me faire taire tes lèvres viennent tendrement se sceller sur les miennes avant de me répondre à mi-voix que tu sais tout ça.

Que jamais tu ne te permettrais d'en douter surtout après ce soir, après que je t'ai permis de me faire l'amour, te donnant la plus belle preuve d'amour que je t'avais jamais donné…

Devant mon regard interrogatif tu ajoutes que si je ne tenais pas à toi,

Si je ne t'aimais pas vraiment je ne t'aurais jamais fait ce cadeau,

Je ne t'aurais jamais offert ce que je n'ai jamais donné à personne,

Je ne t'aurais jamais permis de prendre ce qui m'était de plus précieux,

Je ne me serais jamais offert à toi, comme je l'avais fait…

Un doux sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres tandis que mes yeux plongent dans les tiens une dernière fois, un sourire tendre qui fait que je me blottis tout contre toi, ma tête niché dans ton cou et que je m'endors au son de ta voie me murmurant des je t'aime…

Si c'est ça l'amour… alors je veux qu'on soit l'exception qui confirme la règle…ton exception…

**oOoOo**

Alors verdict? vous en pensez quoi? conseils, critiques, commentaires et tout le reste sont le bienvenu! 

J'tiens aussi à remercier tous ceux qui mon reviewés pour mon OS précédent, c'est très encourageant et ça fait toujours extremement plaisir ! Petit clin d'oeil spécial aussi à ma **Lou Biloute**


End file.
